


Next time he might kill me.

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anger, Angst, Atemped Escape, Blood, Comfort, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Please Don't Hate Me, Tears, beatings, if triggers you please do not read, physically/emotionally abuse, stucky au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:58:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9240332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Bucky has been Brock Rumlow's prisoner for five years now. Five years of getting beaten and emotionally abuse. Bucky just wants to be free. Brock brings new friends in and he makes rude comments about Bucky. But this time, these group of friends actually cares and tries to help Bucky.But little do they know that they are just making it worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Caution! If anything, ANYTHING TRIGGERS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ!   
> WARNING! Language!

Five years. Fucking five years Bucky has been repeatedly beatened and insulted. Bucky tries to leave him but he just gets worse and finds him when he runs off. There is no locks on the doors except the one in a empty room that has a lock on the outside. There is lists on how to clean stuff and if Bucky doesn't follow it, he gets beaten. If he wants sex he forcefully takes it when Bucky doesn't want it. Every night Bucky cries quietly when he is asleep. Bucky doesn't smile anymore, is afraid of strangers, and gets nasty at people when they think he is being abused when really he wants to beg them to make it stop. Bucky doesn't understand how it started or why he thinks that Bucky deserves it. Hell, Bucky doesn't talk to his family anymore. He can fake a smile real damn well and he learned how to hide emotions in his eyes and replace different emotions in his eyes. Bucky can make his eyes look happy even though he is dying on the inside. 

Bucky doesn't know how or even when it started. At first he was so damn sweet and treated Bucky like he was the most damn best treasure in the world. Was a gentleman to Bucky and stolen Bucky's heart AT first. Then one day Brock comes home and he was mad and slapped Bucky. He had cried and felt awful the moment he layed his hands onto Bucky that wasn't gentle. But then it happened again and again and now Bucky knows he doesn't even feel guilty. No, he finds pleasure when Bucky cries out in pain and sobs for him to stop. He laughs cruelly when Bucky flinches when strangers raises their hands. And his friends are no help. No they laugh with him, when he insults Bucky and one time he beaten Bucky in front of them and they actually helped by each and every one of them taking turns fucking him like Bucky was some sex toy. Bucky fought that day but was practicality useless against them. Bucky doesn't have any friends and writes in a journal instead that he hides under the mattress in order to get his feelings down so he won't get overwhelmed. 

Brock Rumlow was a evil man and liked hurting Bucky for fun. Brock had a very short temper and uses Bucky has a punching bag to get his anger out. Bucky tries to keep everything perfect because one little flaw, Brock just beats him. Bucky was forced to stay home, so the house was always clean. Bucky had nothing to do while Brock was at work. Brock would throw him inside of the empty room and lock it on the outside so Bucky couldn't get out. Even the window had bars so he couldn't get out. Bucky would cook food and Bucky was only allowed to eat only half a plate full. Brock Rumlow was a cruel man and Bucky always had a new set of bruises every day. Bucky is so damn scared that one day, Brock will just kill him. 

So when Brock told Bucky to get dressed nicely he is having a new group of friends coming over Bucky's blood turned to ice. Were they too going to hold him down and rape him as well? Bucky nods and walks into his bedroom. Bucky took a plain white t-shirt out and some black skinny jeans and throw them on. When Bucky looked in the mirror, everyone could see the bruises on his arms so Bucky throws on a light brown long sleeve sweater on that makes Bucky look good. Bucky runs a hand through his short hair. Bucky was glad that he could go out to get his hair cut and to get groceries, and also if Brock wanted to go out with him. Bucky sighs and slowly walks inside of the living room just has the door bell rings. "James, can you get that?" Brock grunts from the couch. Brock hated Bucky's nickname, made him sound like a child. Bucky walks over to the door and opens it. Bucky quickly looks down and holds it open. If Bucky even look at the same person twice Brock would be insulting Bucky and beating him. 

Brock smiles and stands up. "Man its good to see you guys again. Everyone I want you to meet my beautiful boyfriend James." Brock says and wraps a arm around Bucky's waist. Bucky just waves. "James I want you to meet Steve, Natasha, Sam, Clint, and Tony." Brock says. Bucky looks at them quickly and looks back down. "Nice to meet you." Bucky says. "Would you like a drink?" Bucky asks. Brock laughs. "I almost forgot my manners! James you can get me a beer, what about you guys?" Brock asks. Tony, Clint, and Sam also asked for beers while Steve and Natasha asks for Ginger Ale. Bucky nods quickly and walks into the kitchen. Bucky puts his hands onto the counter. Bucky practically gasps for air and fights the tears. Brock had just gave him a compliment for the first time in four years. Bucky wanted to cry at the lie that no body knows. 

"Are you alright?" A female voice asks. Bucky jumps and flies a hand to his mouth to hide his squeak. Bucky whips his head to see Natasha. Bucky sighs and nods. "I will be okay." Bucky says quietly. "Brock is probably waiting for you, you should go talk to the others." Bucky says. Natasha smiles. "Do you need help?" Natasha asks. Bucky shakes his head no. "I will be fine." Bucky says. Natasha nods and slowly walks back into the living room. Bucky sighs and gets to the task. Bucky frowns and grabs the tray and put them all on. Bucky carefully picks the tray up and walks into the living room. Brock smiles. "Thank you, oh and you have already opened the beer bottles! Thanks babe." Brock says. Bucky wants to cry again, another lie right there. "How have you been Brock?" Tony asks. Brock smiles as Bucky gives the Ginger Ale to Natasha and Steve. 

"I have been good. James here has been taking good care of me! I don't know how lucky I got." Brock says. Bucky almost snorts but holds it back in. "Yes, James doesn't talk very much does he?" Sam asks. "Yeah, he is shy around new strangers. James you can talk you know?" Brock says and touches Bucky's arm. Bucky stops. "I'm sorry, I just don't know if I trust them or not." Bucky says quietly. Not since what happened last time. Brock stands up. "No baby it's okay I understand, last time was awful." Brock says. Brock looks over to see the others looking at Brock confused. "You see last time James trusted one of my friends they took advantage of him while I was gone, and he raped James. I'm sorry James but they need to know." Brock says. Bucky nods and wrenches himself out of his grip and grabs the tray and practically ran out of the room. "Oh my god that is horrible." Clint says. Brock nods. "James has been so scared since. It took me a long time in order to go near him again." Brock says. 

"I bet." Steve says. Natasha stands up. "If you don't mind, I am going to check on him." Natasha says. Everyone nods and she walks into the kitchen. Bucky was on the floor curled into a ball shaking like a leaf. Natasha automatically kicks into "mother hen" mode and hugs Bucky. "Shhh, it's okay James." Natasha says. Bucky looks up at her. "Call me Bucky, just not in front of Brock or I will get a good one tonight." Bucky whimpers and Natasha hugs him again. "Okay." Natasha says. Bucky was still trembling bad when the others comes in. Natasha must have tooken a while because Steve and Sam comes in. "Is he okay?" Sam asks crouching down. Natasha nods. "Don't tell Brock. He hates it when I get the attention. I will also get a bad one." Bucky whimpers. "Bad one of what?" Steve asks. Bucky whimpers and clings onto Natasha harder. Natasha looked at the others. "Beaten. I will get another beaten or insults." Bucky says softly almost scared like a small child. "He abuses you?" Sam asks. Bucky froze. Then stands all of a sudden and hides that emotion and walks back into the living room. 

Steve, Sam and Natasha looks at each other then follows Bucky back into the living room. Bucky carefully sits down beside Brock, but not touching. Brock smiles warmly at Bucky. "I need to go get some groceries, we are low on food." Bucky says and grabs his coat. "Okay, don't take too long. I don't want to worry about you." Brock says and Bucky nods and exits the house. Brock sighs and sits back down onto the couch. "I think I might ask him to marry me, we have been together for five years now." Brock says. Tony smiles. "That's great!" Tony says. Clint smiles and nods. Natasha sighs and agrees as well. She knows that something wrong is happening. "Well, we should get going. It was great hanging out with you." Natasha says. Brock nods and smiles. "Have a good one." Brock says.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Once the group arrive back at the Avengers Tower, Natasha turns on them. "Something is not right." Natasha says. "I don't like how Bucky is scared." Natasha says. Clint stops. "Bucky?" Clint asks. Natasha nods. "He told me to call him that but not around Brock or he will get a 'bad one tonight'" Natasha says. Tony hums. "I have seen this behavior before." Tony says and walks over to the couch and plops down onto it. "That's not the only thing, when we asks a bad one of what tonight Bucky said a beaten, but then when he asks if Brock abuses him he froze then stood up and walked out like nothing happened." Sam says. "Not to mention he told us to go back to the living room because Brock hates that he steals all of the attention and will also get a bad one tonight." Steve says.

"Guys we might be super heros of New York City, but this is something that can't be helped. It is happeing all over the city not just that but it's all over the world." Tony says. "So we just let Brock beat him? Brock had said that they have been together for five years. Probably three or four of that was when it started." Steve says. Tony sighs. "Jarvis, bring up the file on James Buchanan Barnes." Tony says. "James Buchanan Barnes is a twenty four male brunette with blue eyes. He has a sister name Rebecca Barnes. His mother is still alive and her name is Winifred Barnes, but the father has been stabbed and is deceased." Jarvis says. "There you go, we can go talk to his mother and sister." Tony says. Sam smiles. "Thanks Tony." Sam says. Tony grins. "Your very welcome." Tony says.

Bucky felt free when he went to the grocery store. Bucky grabs a jar of peanut butter and puts it in the cart. Bucky is humming softly and scanning around for if there is anything else he needs. A woman stands beside him. "Long time no see huh?" She says. Bucky looks at her. "Darcy, Bruce, oh my god it has been so long." Bucky says and hugs each of them. "Yeah, why have you stopped calling us. We miss you." Darcy says. Bucky smiles sadly. "I'm so sorry. I got so busy and I am home most of the time so I haven't been out a lot." Bucky says. Bruce frowns. "Are you okay? That is not like you Bucky." Bruce asks. Bucky grins. "I am just fine." Bucky says. "Are you sure?" Darcy asks. Bucky nods and hugs them again. "I have to get going, but I will text you more often I promise." Bucky says. Bruce and Darcy nods and Bucky walks off. It has been so long since he has seen them. What would they think of Bucky when they find out? They will never find out. 

Bucky pays for the groceries quickly and puts them in the back seat of the car. Bucky drives off, god we could leave right now. He has food and money, he can go anywhere where he dreams. Bucky shakes his head, no last time he did that Brock found him and dragged him home. Bucky almost died and this time Brock could actually kill him. Bucky turns into the driveway to find that his friends have left already. Hopefully Bucky didn't take to long. Bucky turns the car off and he grabs the groceries and walks into the house. Bucky closes the front door. Bucky walks into the kitchen and starts to put the groceries away. Bucky stops half way through. It's quiet, TOO quiet. Bucky turns around. "Brock?" Bucky calls. No answer. Bucky shivers and finishes putting them away and slowly walks around. Just as Bucky walked into the living room, he was pushed to the ground and was kicked in the ribcage. Bucky wheezes for breath as he looks up. 

"You just had to steal the attention didn't you. Three of them were concerned for you. You just wanted it all don't you slut." Brock says. Bucky whimpers and backs away from the evil man. "You probably think that you did good that you don't get your beating tonight, but sorry princess it wasn't good enough." Brock says and lashes out. Bucky shrieks and Brock grabs Bucky's neck and throws Bucky against the wall. Bucky gasps for air as Brock punches Bucky in the stomach then slaps Bucky and Bucky falls to the ground. Brock just keeps kicking and kicking as Bucky curls up into a ball to protect himself. "Stop please! " Bucky sobs out and Brock forces Bucky out of his ball and straddles Bucky's hips. Bucky keeps on fighting but it was useless. Brock was too strong. Brock grabs Bucky's wrists and pins them to the floor right above Bucky's head. Bucky cries and tries to wrench free from Brock's grip. 

"Don't worry, I will give you what you need. Let me take good care of you." Brock says unbuckling his jeans. Bucky gasps and whines out and fights back even more. "No please!" Bucky sobs out and Brock pulls Bucky's black skinny jeans down. "Hmm I miss these thighs." Brock says and Bucky screams out. Brock slaps his hand over Bucky's mouth. Bucky bites his hand and Brock cries out. "Shit! You fucking whore!" Brock yells and slaps Bucky's left cheek again. Brock grabs the duct tape and puts it around Bucky's wrists and onto his mouth. "There less noise, don't want the cops to come." Brock laughs. And lines himself up. Bucky cries and continues to fight but was too weak and out of energy to do any damage. Brock thrust in and Bucky screams from the pain. Brock moans. "Baby you are so tight." Brock says and Bucky was still whining and screaming in pain, but the noise was muffled from the duct tape. Bucky could feel something wet running down his thighs. He knew what it was instantly. Blood. "Hmmm you feel so good! I will make you feel so good." Brock says and pounds into Bucky. Bucky screams and cries even harder. Brock took Bucky's taped up wrists and puts them around his neck. Bringing Bucky closer to the man. "Yeah that's it baby." Brock says and hits just the right angle to hit Bucky's prostate. Bucky was still cryng from the pain and just lets the man do what he wants. 

After a few minutes Bucky was still making high pitch noises from the pain but Brock thinking it is from the pleasure. Brock cums and sighs. "That was a good fuck." Brock says and pulls out and puts his pants back up. Brock laughs. "Look at you, you really are a cunt." Brock says smirking and walks off leaving Bucky tied up and naked and bleedng on the living room floor. Bucky curls into a ball shaking and after a couple of hours, Bucky stumbles to the kitchen and grabs a knife to cut the duct tape off. Once the duct tape was off Bucky cries and falls to the kitchen floor. What did he do to deserve this? Why didn't he fight back hard enough? God it was really Bucky's fault. Bucky skin was still trembling when he walks into the bathroom. Bucky looks into the mirror.

Bucky's whole left side of his face was a ugly purple bruise and his lips were cracked and some of the skin peeled off and was really sore and bleeding in some parts from the duct tape. Bucky looks down at his chest and sees the bruises from where Brock kicked him. He then looks at his thighs and teears sprung to his eyes to find indeed blood. Bucky turns the shower on and sits with his knees to his chest and was sitting under the warm spray staring blankly at the tub floor. He winces when he sits down but ignores it, he as been through even worse pain. Brock has work tomorrow, so another day bored in the empty room. Bucky actually has hidden some stuff like a first aid kit and some water and a book in the closet that Brock still hasn't found. Bucky truns the shower off and winces when he stands up. Bucky was still wheezing a bit and changes into his pajamas quickly. He then grabs the bleach and a rag and starts to scrub at the dried blood on the floor. Then he puts everything away and pulls his journal out. Bucky wrote everything that has happened today including how much pain he was in from when Brock forcefully took Bucky. Then Bucky hides the journal again and climbs under the covers. How much longer can Bucky handle? Is Bucky going to be stuck like this for the rest of his life? Hopefully not, Bucky still dreams that a hero comes to save him from this monster one day. Bucky is only twenty four years old.

It was morning when Brock just grabbed Bucky and dragged him to the room. Bucky cries out from the soreness from his muscles. Brock throws Bucky inside and locks the door. "Stay there until I come home. I will be home around six." Brock snarls and leaves the house. Bucky was groaning from the pain and grabs the first aid kit from the closet. Bucky cleans himself up and sighs in relief when he rubs some creams that will help with the muscles and the pain. Bucky sighs and grabs the book he was half way through and starts to read.

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

The avengers knocks on the door. A woman opens the door. "Hi, oh my the avengers. What can I do for you?" She says. Natasha clears her throat. "Hi are you Winifred Barnes? Is Rebecca with you?" Natasha asks. Winifred raises her eyebrows. "Um yes, come on in." Winifred says and closes the door when they enter the house. "Rebecca! We have guests!" Winifred calls. Winifred leads them to the living room and Natasha and the others were looking at the photos of James and Rebecca. Shows with Bucky threes years old, to five holding Rebecca as a baby. To Bucky being ten and Rebecca five. They noticed that every picture that Bucky was smiling less and less as he grew older. "I have videos of those two growing up." Winifred says smiling when she noticed that they were looking at the photos. 

Steve and Sam looked at the last one where Bucky must be twenty years old, he wasn't smiling at all and his eyes looked so sad. "That was the last time I heard from my baby boy. He was just so sad in this one." Winifred says. Rebecca perks up. "You seen Bucky?" She asks hopefully. Natasha nods. "We have but he is with a horrible man. We found out that Bucky is in a abusive relationship and that he has tried to get out of but Brock, he uh found him and nearly killed him." Natasha says. Rebecca gasps. "I knew he was no good! I saw right through that bastard!" Rebecca fumes. "Yes and that is why I want you guys to go over right now since Brock is at work and talk to him with us." Natasha says. They both nod. "Lets go!" Winifred says. 

Bucky had finished his book in the hour and Bucky was thumping his head against the wall when he heard the door knock. Bucky looks at the door and tries to open it. "Please don't walk off, please don't walk off." Bucky chats. The door opens. "Bucky?" Asks a female voice. Natasha. "I'm in here!" Bucky yells and bangs on the door only to yelp in pain. "Ow, ow, ow, shit that hurts." Bucky hisses. A group of footsteps runs over to the door and unlocks the door. Bucky knows that the door is hard to open so Bucky pushes on it. Bucky yelps and falls into someones arms when the door was yanked open. Bucky slowly looks up to see that it was Steve. Bucky yanks himself out of his arms only to fall onto the floor and whines and clutches at his ribcage. Bucky looks at them and looked to the side in horror to see his mother and sister looking at him with shock on their faces. "What are you doing here!" Bucky shrieks and runs into his bedroom and slams the door close. Okay Barnes breath. In and out, in and out. Bucky looks at the mirror. The damage was done they saw his face and there is no excuse for it. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Bucky shakes his head. "Go away! Get out!" Bucky yells. "Bucky we need to talk. This isn't healthy. You can't stay with him." Sam says. Bucky just bursts into tears. "He will just find me! And then he, he will just KILL ME!" Bucky wails. "We won't let that happen!" Tony says. "It won't work. The best thing to do is just to leave me here." Bucky whimpers. Steve knocks. "Think about your mother and sister. They don't want this for you. They want you to be happy and loved." Steve says softly. Bucky just whines. It was a battle screaming in his head. One side was screaming to go with them while another is screaming stay here or you will die. Bucky didn't know what to do and only ended up to cry even harder. "Bucky, baby please come with us. It hurts to know that my precious baby boy is being hurt." Winifred says. Bucky sniffles. "Mom, I'm so, so sorry! It's my fault! I deserve this." Bucky cries. "No! No it is not. It is that bastards fault, just please come with us. Come with me." Winifred says. Bucky whimpers. 

Bucky lets them win and he shakingly stands up and opens his bedroom door. "Can I pack first?" Bucky asks shyly. Winifred hugs Bucky and nods. "Of course baby." Winifred says. Bucky grabs his back pack and throws some clothes inside. Then they watch as Bucky grabs his journal and holds it close to his chest and grabs the shoebox under the bed and throws the journal in with the others. Bucky had about twenty in there full of horrifying stories of his years of being beaten including the one where Brock scared Bucky's back with the belt. Bucky walks over to them and Rebecca gently hugs Bucky. "Oh Buck why didn't you come to us." Becca says. "Then he would have killed you." Bucky says and Rebecca stares at him. "I don't care." Rebecca says. "I do." Bucky says and follows the team out of the door. Bucky looks back at the house and shivers. Maybe just maybe he will be free. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

They enter the avengers tower. Bucky looks around and clutches his stuff harder. Bucky looks down and follows the avengers and agents and people just wouldn't stop staring at the bruise on Bucky's face. Bucky would glare at them and they would quickly look away and look pale. Is Bucky's glare really that scary. Bucky didn't think it was that scary. But Bucky really didn't care since they are no longer staring at him. Everyone was walking and Bucky just wanted to be free. Steve smiles. "How are you doing Bucky?" Steve asks. Bucky looks at them. "I'm good." Bucky says and Steve nods. 

"What's next?" Bucky asks. Natasha and every one looks at him. "We are going to teach you self defense. You are not safe until you can fight against Brock. Brock is a tough guy but you will be better." Natasha says. Bucky nods. "Let's do this." Bucky says.


End file.
